Jaga Rumah (SEVENTEEN VerKwan)
by mykareien
Summary: [Wet Dream/GS] Yang dilakukan Seungkwan hanya tidur, namun rasanya dia sangat lelah seperti habis ditiduri seseorang./VerKwan. BooNon. (VernonXSeungkwan. HansolXSeungkwan)/Yaoi. GS/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. Jaga Rumah

**WARNING!  
ADULT CONTENT!**

Seungkwan sedang menjaga rumah saat tiba-tiba Hansol pulang dan menciumnya.

#verkwan #boonon #seventeen #mature #yaoi

 **Jaga Rumah**

Dorm terasa lengang. Setelah promosi album Pretty U selesai, para member memang langsung memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk melakukan aktifitas yang terpaksa mereka tunda demi kelancaran schedule serta perform broadcast selama hampir kurang lebih dua bulan.

Sejak pagi Leechan sudah tidak kelihatan, dia pergi ke sekolah diantar oleh Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang terus-menerus merengek minta ikut karena ingin memberi semangat pada Maknae kesayangan yang akan mengerjakan tes demi mengumpulkan poin supaya bisa mengejar ujian nasional musim dingin nanti. Junhui pergi ke bioskop menonton penayangan premier sebuah film berbahasa Cina dengan Minghao. Soonyoung dari subuh sudah ngotot menarik-narik Jihoon untuk nongkrong mencari kopi di kafe hotel (yang diyakini member pasti akan berakhir dengan keduanya tidak pulang semalaman). Dan Wonwoo mengajak Seokmin berburu buku bacaan dengan Mingyu di belakang mereka menunggu giliran untuk pergi berbelanja daging sesuai perjanjian.

Hanya Seungkwan yang tertinggal di dorm, memakai kaos pendek serta celana setengah paha, berkeliaran sambil membawa cangkir berisi minuman sereal sembari sesekali mendendangkan lagu dalam berbagai nada. Nampak santai sekali namja itu karena dia sadar dorm sedang sepi, Hansol dan Jisoo sudah pergi ke perusahaan sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Entah apa yang dilakukan English man couple tersebut di kantor pada hari libur, mereka cuma bilang akan membuat sedikit aransemen yang dibalas lambaian cuek penuh keanggunan dari sang diva serta sedikit kalimat pengantar, "Whatever~"

Seungkwan meletakkan cangkir sereal di meja ruang duduk sementara dia menghempaskan diri ke sofa dengan kaki terangkat dan memeluk sekaleng cookies bertuliskan spidol besar-besar JEON WONWOO. Namja itu meraih remot dan menyalakan TV, mencari channel drama lalu membuka penutup kaleng dan mulai mengemil. Seungkwan tahu kemungkinan besar Wonwoo akan mencekiknya karena sudah memakan cemilan pribadinya tanpa ijin adalah seratus banding satu, namun dia tidak peduli. Pemuda itu akan menggunakan alasan 'bayaran menunggu rumah' dan jika Wonwoo masih tidak terima, dia cukup lari bersembunyi di belakang Seungcheol maka masalah akan beres.

Baru sepuluh menit Seungkwan menghayati adegan drama yang sedang menangis-nangis dan ikut lantang menyanyikan background song-nya—hitung-hitung sekalian latihan vokal—ketika dia mendengar pintu depan dibuka oleh seseorang.

Ada yang sudah pulang.

Seungkwan menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu ruang duduk dan sebentar kemudian sosok Hansol terlihat, masih lengkap mengenakan mantel, topi serta tas di punggungnya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Mana Jisoo Hyung?" tanya Seungkwan pada Hansol yang berbelok dari lorong menuju ke arahnya. Namja bule itu menundukkan badan untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di puncak hidung pesek Seungkwan.

"Masih di kantor. Pekerjaannya belum selesai," jawab Hansol.

"Kenapa kalian masih bekerja di hari libur? Dasar workaholic," desis Seungkwan setelah sebelumnya menggerutu tentang 'jangan kebiasaan menciumku sembarangan, kau bisa dimarahi Hyung' yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh pacarnya.

"Aku bekerja untukmu, Babe." Hansol berjalan keluar ruang duduk menuju kamar tidurnya. "Untuk bedak dan gincu yang kau beli—"

"Aku tidak seboros itu!" sahut Seungkwan cepat menuai suara tawa renyah Hansol dari kejauhan yang membuat namja cantik tersebut cemberut dan bersungut-sungut. "Dasar! Laki-laki dimana-mana sama. Nyebelin!"

Tak sampai lima menit, Hansol sudah kembali ke ruang duduk, langsung mendaratkan badan di samping Seungkwan dan meletakkan lengan di atas bahunya. Namja kelahiran Jeju tersebut cuma memberikan lirikan sinis dengan tangan masih memasukkan potongan cookies ke mulutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hansol tidak mengerti dengan tatapan tajam kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau dekat-dekat denganku? Aku 'kan cuma menghabiskan uangmu untuk membeli bedak dan gincu," balas Seungkwan judes dan untuk itu Hansol tergelak.

"Oh my, kau marah cuma gara-gara itu?" si bule berdecak, senyum penuh kekaguman mengembang menyenangkan di bibirnya. "Aigoo so cute~~" dengan gemas dia meraih dagu si tembem lalu mencium pipinya dalam-dalam sampai Seungkwan memekik dan berontak merasakan sakit di tulang wajahnya akibat tertekan oleh ujung hidung Hansol.

"Hentikan!" hardik Seungkwan dengan alis mengerut dan nada suara galak meskipun rona merah terlihat merata cantik di kedua pipinya. "Kalau sampai Hyung lihat, kita bisa kena marah. Kita belum 20 tahun."

"Then?" Hansol menelengkan kepala, menatap lurus Seungkwan dengan sepasang matanya yang berkilau dan senyuman lebar yang tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari sirat kagum jika itu mengenai Seungkwan, seolah pacarnya tersebut merupakan manusia dengan nilai seni dan keunikan tak terhingga di dunia.

"Karena Hyung sedang tidak di sini, makanya aku melakukannya. Memang kau tidak mau?" senyuman Hansol berubah menjadi smirk dan ... sial, Seungkwan menyukai bagaimana sebelah ujung bibir itu naik dengan kilat nakal terbias di mata coklatnya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Seungkwan untuk berdamai dengan harga dirinya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Hansol.

"Hanya begitu? Cepat sekali." Hansol nampak kecewa.

"Sudah untung aku mau melakukannya," gerutu Seungkwan merutuk di dalam hati merasakan bagaimana panas makin merata di permukaan wajah hingga telinganya.

"Tapi kita jarang hanya berduaan." Hansol merajuk, menempelkan badan semakin dekat dengan tubuh montok kekasihnya. "Aku mau lagi." Pemuda itu memajukan bibir dan menutup mata.

Seungkwan yang melihat hanya berdecak, namun kemudian mendekatkan wajah pada Hansol, kembali mengecup bibir tipis tersebut saat mendadak malah mulut Hansol yang terbuka dan balik memerangkap jalan bicaranya. Seungkwan terkejut, membuka mata dan buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pagutan kekasihnya namun ternyata namja yang lebih muda itu cepat tanggap dengan mengeratkan pelukan lengannya di pundak Seungkwan dan menahan gerakan sang diva dengan tangan yang lain.

"Han—ah—sol, umph..." Seungkwan mencoba bicara di antara gerakan bibir Hansol yang melumatnya tanpa ampun. Tidak terasa sakit sebab namja keturunan barat tersebut tidak pernah bersikap kasar di aktivitas intim mereka, Hansol selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati seolah dia takut untuk menyakitinya. Namun tetap saja, pemuda berdarah Amerika itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan sikap dominannya dan di pagutan demi pagutan gerakannya terasa semakin menuntut.

Hansol menggigit pelan bibir bawah Seungkwan membuat namja yang lebih tua darinya tersebut mendesah kaget dan dengan segera si bule memasukkan lidah, menginvasi setiap sudut rongga mulut kekasihnya yang masih menyimpan rasa manis cookies yang barusan dia makan. Tangan di bahu Seungkwan bergerak menyusup di antara rambutnya, membawa kepalanya untuk sedikit miring memberi posisi lebih mudah bagi Hansol memperdalam ciuman yang sudah sangat intim. Seungkwan menyerah dengan pemberontakan, membiarkan kedua matanya terpejam dan tangan mendapatkan jalan untuk meremas bisep pacarnya yang semakin hari semakin tegap hasil dari latihan rutin di gym bersama para Hyung.

Merasa tubuh di pelukannya tidak lagi mencoba melepaskan diri, Hansol memindahkan tangan yang memegang lengan Seungkwan turun ke pahanya. Diusapnya pelan kulit putih itu naik dan turun, bahkan dia menyusupkan kelima jarinya untuk mencapai pangkal paha Seungkwan, membuat si pemilik saraf tersentak dan tanpa sadar mengerang di dalam mulut Hansol. Hanya membuat sang rapper menggeram dan berbalik meremas gemas kaki kekasihnya.

"Babe..." bisik Hansol saat ciuman mereka berjeda, menyisakan napas yang terengah mengemis udara dengan wajah memerah serta mata berkabut. "...aku ingin bercinta."

Mendengar itu sontak Seungkwan melotot lebar. "Sekarang!?"

Hansol mengangguk lemah, tak kuasa bicara seolah dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh dan mencumbu namja cantik di depannya saat ini.

"Y-yah, kenapa tiba-tiba—" Seungkwan gugup seketika. Memang bukan pertama kali ini mereka berciuman, membahas soal bercinta dan bahkan melakukan hubungan itu sendiri. Biasanya mereka akan mencuri-curi waktu ketika ada jadwal perform di luar negeri yang mengharuskan tim menginap di hotel, menyogok Leechan dengan uang jajan maupun merengek pada Jisoo untuk bertukar kamar, lalu melakukan satu atau dua ronde dengan hati-hati cukup untuk menjaga Seungkwan tetap bisa berjalan normal esok paginya karena semua member tahu, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sangat ketat dalam mengawasi hubungan para anggota yang masih di bawah umur.

Dan bercinta di dorm, akan menjadi yang pertama kali ini.

Perdana.

Premier.

Seungkwan tidak mau membayangkan saat dia sibuk bernyanyi di bawah Hansol tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan masuk Seungcheol dengan parang di tangannya.

Anjir menakutkan.

Jauh lebih mengerikan daripada kena teror setan di film The Conjuring.

"Babe, please..." suara bass Hansol terdengar serak. "I want you..." matanya menatap sayu, sangat tampan...

Shit, shit, shit!

Persetan dengan parang!

Persetan dengan The Conjuring!

Seungkwan hanya akan ikhlas kalau hari itu memang hari terakhirnya hidup di dunia, kalau di hari itu nanti dia akan berakhir di bacokan Choi Seungcheol. Asal untuk saat ini dia memiliki Hansol Vernon Chwe di dalam tubuhnya.

Seungkwan menempelkan bibirnya pada mulut Hansol yang memerah bengkak akibat lumatannya barusan.

"Tunggu di kamarmu, aku harus membereskan ini dulu," bisik Seungkwan membuat senyuman lebar yang merupakan kombinasi antara tampan dan cute, mengembang kembali di wajah kekasihnya.

"I love you," bisik Hansol balik mencium lembut bibir Seungkwan.

"Love you too," si cantik membalas dengan senyuman manis.

-o-

Hansol sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya di tempat charging ketika Seungkwan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ke dalam kamarnya yang dihuni 6 orang member bersama Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Leechan, Minghao, dan Junhui. Namja tersebut memandang Seungkwan sejenak lalu menyelesaikan mengetik chat terakhirnya.

"Kondomnya habis," ujar Hansol dibalas 'oh' pendek oleh pacarnya yang terdengar sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Kau mau aku mencarinya di tempat Soonyoung Hyung?"

"Kau bercanda?" mata Seungkwan mendelik. "Kau tidak ingat kemana dia pergi hari ini dengan Jihoonie Hyung?"

Tersadar, giliran 'ah' pendek terlepas dari bibir Hansol.

"Dia pasti sudah membawa semua yang dia punya," desis Seungkwan sembari merapikan tempat tidur Hansol yang masih tetap nampak berantakan meski pemiliknya bersikeras bilang kalau selimut serta bantal tersebut sudah dia tata berulang kali.

Hansol mengedikkan bahu. "Pakai seadanya saja," ujarnya sembari meletakkan ponsel di tempat charging dan berjalan mendekati Seungkwan yang masih sibuk melipat ulang selimutnya. Cup, sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di puncak telinga mengagetkan Seungkwan, membuat pegangannya pada selimut tebal Hansol terlepas, terlebih ketika kemudian dia merasa sepasang lengan kuat melingkari pinggang serta bahunya dari belakang.

"I miss you~" bisik Hansol sambil menyenderkan kepala manja di sebelah leher Seungkwan membuat pacar cantiknya terkekeh.

"Benar juga, kapan terakhir kali kita tidur bersama?" namja bertulang pipi bulat dan berwajah chubby tersebut mengusap lembut tangan Hansol yang makin erat memeluknya.

"When is it..." kalimat sang rapper menggantung gamang. "I forgot," cetusnya kemudian. "Itu sangat lama, aku sudah lupa."

Kembali, Seungkwan terkekeh manis. "Aku juga. Padahal para Hyung sering melakukannya. Di dorm, di studio, tapi kita tidak pernah punya kesempatan."

"Underage is suck," ketus Hansol penuh rasa dendam, kali ini membuat Seungkwan tergelak. Namja manis itu kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan kekasihnya dan berbalik berdiri menghadapnya. Tangan Seungkwan jatuh di pinggang Hansol sedangkan sang rapper dengan lembut memijat kedua sisi tulang pinggulnya.

"Kalau Seungcheol Hyung tahu, kita akan dihukum habis-habisan. Jadi lakukan dengan cepat," ujar Seungkwan memberi peringatan, namun Hansol hanya menjawabnya dengan seulas senyum sederhana.

"Tidak mau," jawabnya cepat lalu langsung memerangkap mulut di hadapannya sebelum sempat belahan merah marun tersebut melontarkan kalimat protes. Seperti dugaan, Seungkwan berontak, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dengan lihai Hansol kembali mengunci gerakannya di dalam dekapan super erat. Dengan nakal gigi sang rapper menyapa bibir empuk pelantun highnote tersebut, membuatnya melenguh kaget, tanpa sengaja membuka jalan menuju rongga hangat mulutnya dan sekejab kedua kaki Seungkwan sudah meleleh di dalam pagutan Hansol.

Perlahan Hansol menuntun Seungkwan untuk bergerak lebih dekat ke tempat tidurnya, mereka jatuh bersama tanpa sekalipun melepaskan ciuman. Hansol membawa kedua tangan kekasihnya terkalung di lehernya sementara dia meletakkan lengan di sebelah kepala Seungkwan untuk menahan berat badannya sendiri.

Pemuda blasteran tersebut melepaskan kuluman bibir manis dari dalam mulutnya dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan luar biasa indah dari seorang Boo Seungkwan yang terengah dengan bibir merah terbuka, mata terpejam serta pipi merona.

"You're fuckin' beautiful, Babe..." bisik Hansol tanpa bisa menahan diri sambil menenggelamkan wajah ke sebelah leher Seungkwan dan mulai menghujani daun telinga serta kulit lehernya dengan kecupan, gigitan, serta seretan lidah yang berhasil meloloskan lantunan syair merdu dari bibir sang vokalis yang mana hanya berisi nama Hansol, Hansol dan Hansol.

"No mark—ah, Hansol... please—" napas Seungkwan tercekat, nyaris tersedak ketika paru-parunya menuntut napas namun bibir si bule dan sekutunya sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bahkan sekedar menghirup udara dengan benar.

"Eum...?" hanya itu balasan Hansol, dengan santai membuka mulut dan mendaratkan gigi taringnya di tempat bertemu leher dan tulang belikat Seungkwan. Namja yang lebih tua memekik kaget ketika merasa ada seperti sengatan di lehernya yang diikuti oleh rasa perih sekaligus geli. Seungkwan mengeluh, antara ingin marah tapi tidak mampu sebab setelah meninggalkan jejak merah kepemilikannya, Hansol segera memindahkan bibir ke sisi leher yang lain dan kembali mencumbunya dengan candu ekstasi yang sama. Seungkwan menutup mata, memutuskan untuk mempermasalahkan tanda itu nanti dan membiarkan dirinya mengerang, menyanyikan lagu paling eksotis memberi apresiasi pada Hansol atas apa yang dia lakukan.

"Ahh, Hansol... kita tak punya banyak waktu—" Seungkwan menjambak rambut coklat pacarnya, menarik kepalanya untuk menjauh dari leher yang sudah basah dan dihiasi beberapa warna merah di sana sini.

Hansol hanya menyeringai, "Tenang saja, Sayang." Pemuda itu mengecup lembut bibir Seungkwan. "I'll take you to Hong Kong." Dan dia menyusupkan tangan ke dalam kaos namja cantik di bawahnya, mengusap singkat perut datarnya yang halus dan berakhir dengan memelintir puting dadanya membuat tubuh Seungkwan menggelinjang hebat, jeritan lolos dari belahan bibirnya.

"Hansol—" Seungkwan sudah kehilangan seluruh kosakata di dalam memori otaknya, kemampuan bicaranya, kemampuan MC-nya, yang kini dapat dia katakan hanyalah nama Hansol. Tidak ada yang lain. Namja itu menyusupkan jemari ke helaian coklat rambut pemuda berdarah campuran yang kini tengah merayap turun ke dadanya yang sudah terekspos. Menjulurkan lidah untuk menggoda dua titik sensitif di sana, membuat Seungkwan tidak bisa berhenti menggerakkan kaki menyadari rasa tidak nyaman di bagian selatannya.

"Hansol..." kembali Seungkwan memanggil nama kekasihnya tanpa alasan, merasakan nikmat bagaimana pemuda tersebut mengulum dadanya dan membuat tangannya menyentuh semua bagian kulit tubuh Seungkwan.

Hansol menarik diri sejenak untuk sekedar memandang penuh kagum pada keindahan pahatan seni alam bernama Boo Seungkwan. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, suara napasnya, semua bagian dirinya membuat Hansol tidak rela jika harus ada orang ketiga yang melihatnya. Dia selalu berperang dengan batinnya sendiri untuk tidak menarik Seungkwan ke pelukan lalu menyembunyikannya di dalam pakaian setiap kali namja tersebut mulai bersikap over di depan kamera. Overacting, over cantik, over centil, membuat Hansol terpaksa menelan pil pahit di balik tawanya sebab dia sebenarnya tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menyadari pesona Seungkwan, kecantikannya, lalu jatuh cinta padanya. Boo Seungkwan hanya milik Choi Hansol. Persetan dengan semua sebutan overprotektif, obsesi atau apapun itu, Hansol ingin Seungkwan hanya menjadi miliknya di depan kamera, di hadapan dunia, dan di tempat tidur.

Seungkwan mengatur napas, mencoba sedikit mendinginkan sarafnya yang masih hyper oleh sentuhan Hansol barusan ketika dia merasa beberapa ujung jari menari bersamaan di atas paha kanan dan kirinya, mengusapnya lembut seolah itu adalah sepasang guling sutera, meloloskan erangan lirih dari bibir pemiliknya, lalu dengan pelan kedua kaki tersebut direnggangkan lebar-lebar. Napas Seungkwan kembali tercekat di tenggorokan ketika tanpa peringatan Hansol mendaratkan bibir di bagian dalam paha putih itu, membuka mulut memberikan kecupan-kecupan basah sambil sesekali menggigitkan gigi taringnya meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang dirutuk Seungkwan di antara berisik suara desahannya.

"Aku mau...ah—pakai short...oh—Hansol, jangan..." Seungkwan menggerakkan kaki, meremas rambut coklat yang berada di antara kedua pahanya, terus-menerus menyuarakan protes namun tidak sanggup menjauhkan kepala itu dari cumbunya yang memabukkan. Tubuh berisi Seungkwan menggeliat putus asa di ranjang, sebelah tangannya yang bebas mencengkeram kuat sprei kasur Hansol yang sudah berantakan dengan wajah menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, kesulitan mengontrol suara erotis yang keluar dari celah bibirnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau memakai short," ujar Hansol saat akhirnya menarik diri meninggalkan kaki Seungkwan yang masih terbuka, basah dan kemerahan. "That's too sexy, I hate it." Namja tersebut melepas bagian atas pakaiannya yang langsung membuat Seungkwan bangkit dan mendaratkan telapak tangan di lekukan abs-nya. Baru sejenak Seungkwan mengecupi dada bidang Hansol saat bibir kekasihnya kembali mendapatkannya dan menenggelamkan rasionya ke dalam ciuman.

"Jihoon Hyung and you are prohibited to wear short," bisik Hansol begitu pagutannya terlepas. Dan mendadak senyuman tersungging di bibir bengkak Seungkwan.

"Apa itu yang membuatmu dan Soonyoung Hyung bertengkar dengan coordi Noona dulu?" tanya si cantik mengingat momen Hansol dan Soonyoung pernah berdebat hebat dengan staff yang mengurus kostum di awal promosi lagu mereka. Jihoon mengaku tidak tahu apa-apa saat ditanya para member, apalagi Seungkwan. Hansol, Soonyoung dan staff pun juga nampaknya tidak mau memperbesar masalah sehingga perdebatan tersebut tidak pernah diungkit lagi sampai sekarang. Lucu membayangkan jika ternyata dua namja itu memprotes coordi Noona hanya karena tidak setuju dengan pemilihan kostum untuk pacar mereka. Tanpa sadar, Seungkwan tertawa.

"Itu tidak lucu, jangan tertawa." Hansol merengut, menarik pakaian Seungkwan hingga terlepas lalu kembali menyerang lehernya.

"Tetap saja...ah—" Seungkwan memegang kepala Hansol yang sudah menempel di lehernya sambil melayangkan sebelah tangan ke belakang untuk menahan tubuhnya supaya tetap duduk. "Itu lucu—" Namja cantik tersebut mendongakkan wajah, memberi akses lebih mudah pada bibir lapar yang langsung bergerak mengulum gemas adam apple-nya. "Kau bertengkar dengan staff hanya karena bajuku. Eh, tapi aku suka dengan short-nya. Membuatku kelihatan cute, iya 'kan?"

Hansol menghentikan cumbuannya dan menarik diri, sebuah tatapan datar jatuh di permukaan manik coklat Seungkwan. Pemuda yang lebih tua langsung menyunggingkan senyuman termanis yang dia punya sembari tangannya membentuk V sign di atas kepala, satu dari gesture di lagu terbaru mereka—Pretty U.

"Are you kiddin' me?" desis Hansol tidak tahu harus senang atau muram dengan sikap centil kekasihnya saat ini.

"Aku cute~~" Seungkwan mendadak merengek. "Katakan kalau aku cute~" dia cemberut, memajukan bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah pout lucu.

"No." Suara Hansol terdengar tegas. Kejam. Dan Tidak berperasaan.

"YAH!" Seungkwan menyalak membuat smirk muncul di bibir si bule.

"But you're super cute." Dan Hansol kembali memerangkap bibir plum di depannya, mengemutnya keras melepaskan erangan di antara ciuman. Perlahan dia membawa tubuh sintal tersebut untuk kembali berbaring, mengisi kaki Seungkwan yang terbuka dengan dirinya sendiri, mempertemukan bagian selatan mereka dan seketika si namja cantik memekik kaget merasakan sengatan listrik seperti menjalar cepat dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mulut Seungkwan terbuka, berisik kalimat tidak jelas keluar dari celahnya, dia sudah tidak kuasa membalas pagutan Hansol dan hanya dapat mencengkeram kuat-kuat kain sprei tempat tidur rekannya yang makin tak terbentuk ketika tanpa ampun sela kakinya digilas oleh Hansol yang juga sudah mulai terengah di sebelah telinga Seungkwan.

"Babe, ughh... I can't—hold it no more—" bisikan Hansol terpotong oleh erangannya sendiri saat mendadak pinggul di bawahnya terangkat mengakibatkan kontak mereka makin intim dan membutuhkan pelepasan lebih.

Seungkwan seolah tidak mendengar, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dengan pinggul masih bergerak dan dada mulai ikut terangkat dari permukaan ranjang.

"No, Babe. Not now." Hansol tersadar akan ekspresi kekasihnya yang nampak sangat menikmati fraksi di antara mereka dan seolah membiarkan dirinya mendekati puncak. Pemuda berdarah campuran tersebut segera menjauhkan diri dari Seungkwan yang menuai erangan kecewa bercampur kesal dari namja di bawahnya.

"Ah Hansol, waeee...!?" Seungkwan merengek panjang, tidak menyadari jika celananya sudah ditarik turun dan kakinya kembali dibuka lebar. Hansol mengambil botol lube dari bawah kasur, membuka tutupnya dan segera membasahi tiga jarinya sekaligus lantas membawanya mendekati pintu belakang Seungkwan.

"AH, COLD!" suara Seungkwan melengking begitu ujung jari basah Hansol menyapa lingkaran ototnya.

"Sorry..." Hansol nyengir, kembali menempatkan diri di atas tubuh Seungkwan dan mulai menciuminya sementara di bawah sana jari-jarinya melakukan tugas untuk merenggangkan otot ketat sang diva. Begitu kekasihnya mulai nampak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang mengisi dirinya dan tidak lagi mengerutkan alis menerima gerakan jari Hansol—malah sebaliknya, beberapa kali menurunkan pinggul hanya untuk merasakan ujung kukunya menumbuk titik terdalam—namja bule tersebut menarik keluar jarinya, kembali menuai lirih kalimat protes si centil.

Hansol membuka kaitan jeans dan melepas seluruh lapisan celananya dalam sekali tarik lantas kembali meraih lube untuk dilumerkan ke bagian tubuhnya yang sudah membengkak menyakitkan. Di saat dia sedang melenguh merasakan sensasi tangannya yang meratakan lube, baru dia sadari jika mata bulat Seungkwan tengah mengarah padanya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Why?" tanya Hansol tak mampu menyembunyikan smirk melihat ekspresi puppy eyes di wajah merona kekasihnya. Seungkwan hanya berbalik menatap Hansol tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir dan adam apple-nya bergerak ketika dia menelan ludah.

"No," ujar Hansol mengerti maksud Seungkwan, makna dari kalimat yang tidak dia katakan.

Seungkwan cemberut seketika. "Kau pelit," cetusnya sambil sedikit menggeser badan ke tengah ranjang, memberi ruang lebih pada Hansol yang kembali menempatkan diri di tengah-tengah tubuhnya.

Si bule mencium lembut bibir Seungkwan. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka blowjob," desis Hansol, senyum tersungging innocent di bibirnya berkebalikan dengan tangan yang memposisikan ujung tubuhnya pada pintu belakang namja yang lebih tua. "Aku tidak mau melukai bibir dan suaramu, Diva Boo—"

"Alasan!" sahut Seungkwan dengan cepat. "Itu pasti karena kau sudah melakukan blowjob dengan orang lain 'kan!"

"Eyy, watch your words, Baby. You don't know what you said—" Hansol menghentikan gerakan penetrasinya, terpengaruh pada emosi Seungkwan yang memang suka meletup-letup layaknya gadis sedang PMS.

"Kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku, kau pasti melakukannya dengan orang lain. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak penasaran melakukannya!" Seungkwan meledak.

"Apa rasanya seenak butt-mu?" tanya Hansol.

Namja cantik itu seketika kicep. "A...ma-mana aku tahu! Aku... a-aku..." kedua bola matanya berputar salah tingkah.

Hansol tersenyum, dia mendekatkan wajah pada Seungkwan, menahan dagu dengan tangan yang berada di sebelah pipi chubby-nya. "Aku beritahu satu rahasia padamu," ujar pemuda blasteran tersebut.

"A-apa?" desis Seungkwan, sepasang matanya berkedip lucu.

"Jihoon Hyung juga tidak pernah melakukan blowjob."

Seungkwan melotot, "HEEEH!?"

Kembali Hansol tersenyum.

"DARIMANA KAU TAHU!?" telunjuk Seungkwan menuding hidung mancung di depannya dengan tatapan mata menuduh penuh curiga.

Hansol mengecup sayang ujung jari yang terarah padanya sebelum bicara. "Soonyoung Hyung yang memberitahuku. Dia bilang, jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan blowjob. Sebab kau penyanyi, lead vocal dan punya suara yang sangat berharga. Tidak ada cinta yang melukai pasangannya." Namja bermata lembut tersebut bergerak mendaratkan satu lagi kecupan, kali ini di permukaan bibir Seungkwan yang terdiam.

"Soonyoung Hyung juga bilang padaku, kemungkinan besar kehidupan seks-ku akan sangat berat karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan blowjob, tapi semua itu akan terbayar impas sebab aku juga tidak akan pernah melihatmu sakit tenggorokan karena aku."

"Tapi aku ingin menyenangkanmu—" Seungkwan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kembali Hansol tersenyum lembut, "Kau bisa melakukannya dengan cara lain. To be honest, apapun yang kau lakukan itu menyenangkan."

"Pembohong..." desis Seungkwan, sinar wajahnya memuram.

"Memang." Hansol mengangguk. "Kalau kau mau pakai baju sedikit longgar dan menutupi butt, atau bersikap sedikit kalem, tidak centil, tidak colak-colek sana-sini, goyang sana-sini, kau pasti akan lebih manis dan aku akan senang."

Mendadak mata Seungkwan bersinar kembali, senyumannya merekah. "Aku cantik 'kan? Aku seksi? Aku menggoda? Ayo akui sajaa~" dia langsung merajuk dan Hansol hanya dapat memutar mata jengah.

"Hansol-ah, bilang saja kalau aku memang menawan, kau tidak perlu berbelit-belit." Si cantik itu masih merengek.

"Aish, shut up." Hansol segera menutup mulut Seungkwan dengan bibirnya sambil menggerakkan pinggul memasuki tubuh ketat namja tersebut, melepaskan erangan panjangnya.

"Hurt?" tanya Hansol khawatir melihat Seungkwan menutup mata rapat dengan alis mengerut membentuk satu garis lurus. Dengan cepat pemuda berponi itu menggeleng, dia mengeluh sejenak, menggerakkan sedikit pinggulnya membiarkan Hansol merasakan dinding ototnya berkedut mencoba terbiasa akan sesuatu yang mengisinya.

Setelah beberapa lama menyamankan diri, Seungkwan baru membuka mata, mencari pusat manik kekasihnya lantas kembali tersenyum. "Apa aku menyenangkan? Ayo katakan. Jujur saja~ aku tidak akan mengejekmu."

Hansol terkekeh kecil, sudah menyangka jika dia memang memiliki pacar yang lucu namun tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika tempatnya menjatuhkan hati ternyata semenggemaskan ini.

"Kau tidak menyenangkan," ujar Hansol, sukses membuat bibir Seungkwan kembali membentuk pout. "Tapi menakjubkan." Dengan cepat si bule mengulum pout itu bersamaan dengan pinggulnya bergerak, membawa tubuhnya keluar-masuk badan Seungkwan yang langsung meloloskan untaian nada indah berbagai nada dari pita suara sang diva. Ini baru permulaan tapi Hansol sudah menggunakan tempo cepat, membuat punggung Seungkwan membusur dan cengkeramannya pada kasur semakin menggila. Lengkingan kuat melebihi nada tertinggi di lagu Pretty U lolos dari tenggorokannya tepat di saat Hansol menurunkan intensitas gerakannya di titik terbawah, menghindarkan Seungkwan dari pelepasan klimaks yang hanya tinggal selangkah lagi.

"CHOI HANSOOOL!" Seungkwan mengerang frustasi, benar-benar kesal dengan kebiasaan Hansol yang gemar menggodanya bahkan ketika mereka sedang serius di ranjang begini.

"Tidak secepat itu, Baby—ah..." smirk menggantung di bibir Hansol, masih menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan santai. "Babe—you're amazing..." pemuda tersebut menunduk, mendaratkan kecupan demi kecupan yang membasahi daun telinga serta tanda-tanda merah di leher Seungkwan.

"Jangan bicara, Hansol-ah. Suaramu—" napas Seungkwan tercekat ketika merasa ada mulut hangat yang mengulum dadanya. Puas menyusu, Hansol kembali ke garis rahang yang selalu dibanggakan Seungkwan dan meninggalkan titik-titik merah dengan gigitannya di sana.

"Hm?" balas namja tersebut menanggapi kalimat kekasihnya, getar suaranya yang nge-bass beresonansi dan mengirimkan sengatan ke saraf Seungkwan, mengalirkan darah dengan deras menuju bagian selatan tubuhnya, meloloskan erangan putus asa dari bibir sang diva. Bahkan hanya dengan suaranya, Hansol bisa membuat tubuh Seungkwan makin memanas dan menggelinjang seperti kucing sedang dalam masa kawin. Si cantik sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya, ikut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Hansol, tanpa sengaja dia mengetatkan otot dindingnya membuat namja di atasnya langsung menjatuhkan kepala seiring terdengarnya geraman keras serupa suara binatang buas yang dibalas Seungkwan dengan desahan indah.

Hansol merasa kepalanya mengambang ketika tiba-tiba dinding Seungkwan yang sudah ketat, meremas kuat bagian tubuhnya yang masih terbenam dan bergerak malas. Akal sehat namja itu mulai menipis, terlebih saat badan sintal di bawahnya menggoda dengan gerakan berlawanan arah serta tangan yang menjambak pelan rambutnya, dan memilin putingnya, lalu turun untuk mengusap abs-nya. Hansol ingin permainan ini bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi, namun Seungkwan selalu membuatnya mustahil untuk tidak berubah pikiran. Ah, cabe satu itu memang sangat pintar menggoda orang.

Hansol menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Seungkwan, membuka mulut pada kulit di sana, membawa kedua tangan kekasihnya untuk terkalung di kepalanya, sementara di bagian bawah pinggulnya mulai mempercepat gerakan seolah sedang menghukum lorong sempit yang berdenyut antusias menerima setiap gesekannya. Seungkwan mendongakkan wajah, mendesah makin hebat, punggungnya sudah membusur dari kasur dan kedua kakinya menjepit kuat badan Hansol di tengah-tengah dengan betis menyilang di atas punggungnya.

Seungkwan butuh menyentuh bagian tubuhnya sendiri yang juga sudah membengkak dan mendekati puncak namun Hansol terlalu erat memeluknya, sama sekali tidak memberi jeda pada tangannya untuk menyusup.

"Hansol-ah, aku—ahh..."

Sang rapper mengerti, dia menambah kekuatan pada gerakannya, menekan keras titik terdalam Seungkwan tanpa ampun membuat sang vokalis kembali melantunkan nada tinggi menyaingi suara tamparan kulit yang menggema memenuhi luas kamar. Beberapa sentakan kuat dan akhirnya membuat tubuh Seungkwan mengejang hebat, mulutnya terbuka, menjerit tanpa suara di saat aliran panas berputar di seluruh badannya yang sedang mengosongkan diri. Seluruh bagian tubuh Seungkwan yang menegang, tak terkecuali otot dindingnya yang langsung ikut berkedut kuat, kembali melepaskan geraman dari bibir Hansol. Dia membenamkan tubuhnya sedalam mungkin pada Seungkwan, membiarkan dirinya seperti ditelan bulat-bulat oleh lorong namja itu yang menyempit luar biasa dan tak lama kemudian giliran Hansol yang mengosongkan seluruh isinya di dalam sang kekasih.

Butuh waktu hampir dua menit bagi keduanya untuk sama-sama turun dari puncak tertinggi di dunia putih dan Hansol-lah yang pertama kali bergerak. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba menahan badannya dengan kedua siku supaya tidak terlalu membebani Seungkwan yang masih diam terengah di bawahnya, tak kuasa bergerak atau bahkan membuka mata.

Cup, Hansol mencium manis ujung bibir Seungkwan, membuat dua kelopak si cantik mengerjab lemah dan ketika namja tersebut menarik dirinya keluar dari tubuh Seungkwan yang masih oversensitif, kekasihnya mengerang pendek. Hansol menjatuhkan diri di ranjang, membantu sepasang kaki di sebelahnya untuk merapat baru kemudian meletakkan lengan di atas perut halus pacarnya dan mendekatkan wajah untuk mengecupi singkat pipi tembemnya.

"Yeppeuda," bisik Hansol tepat di sebelah Seungkwan, membuat si cantik terkekeh geli dan perlahan dia memiringkan badan, menghadap kekasihnya. Dengan lembut Seungkwan menangkupkan telapak tangan di sebelah wajah Hansol yang berkeringat, sama seperti dirinya.

"Yeppeuda," ulang namja yang lebih tua, dibalas senyuman oleh pemuda berdarah campuran di hadapannya. Hansol kembali mendekatkan wajah, mencium lama kening Seungkwan dan ketika dia menarik diri, sebuah senyuman manis sudah menunggunya.

"Tidurlah," ujar Hansol, mencubit lembut hidung pesek kekasihnya dengan gemas.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengantarku ke kamar? Seungcheol Hyung bisa marah besar kalau tahu kita bercinta," desis Seungkwan parau.

Hansol menggeleng, bergerak merapatkan diri pada tubuh hangat di depannya lantas memeluknya erat. "Mereka harus tahu kalau cinta kita sangat besar melebihi kemarahan mereka."

-o-

"Jadi SEBESAR itu CINTA kalian, EOH!?" suara Jeonghan melengking di akhir kalimat. Sepasang matanya tajam, tatapannya nyalang melibas dua anak domba yang sedang duduk berlutut sambil mengangkat kedua tangan di dekat dinding ruang duduk.

"Marahi, Sayang. Omeli mereka. Libas habis. Kunyah mentah-mentah." Dari belakang terdengar Seungcheol memprovokasi sambil tangannya sibuk memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulut. Bersamaan, Hansol dan Seungkwan menundukkan kepala. Padahal mereka sudah memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dan segera membersihkan diri, namun tiba-tiba Leechan masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu saat Hansol sedang membantu Seungkwan memakai celana. Melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan dia lihat secara live, sontak membuat jiwa baby Maknae seorang Leechan yang mengaku macho langsung keluar. Bocah itu menjerit-jerit heboh sambil berkali-kali memanggil Seungcheol serta Jeonghan yang segera tergoboh-goboh datang mengira anak mereka digigit oleh orang mesum.

Lalu, begitulah. Hansol dan Seungkwan berakhir seperti ini. Duduk berlutut di ruang tengah sambil mengangkat kedua tangan.

"Mentang-mentang sudah selesai promosi lalu bisa seenaknya," omel Jeonghan dengan tangan berkacak pinggang. "Kalian itu masih belum 20 tahun, masih belum boleh melakukan ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti terjadi komplikasi karena tubuh kalian yang belum matang? Kalian mau sakit? Hah?"

"Tidak, Hyung," jawab Seungkwan dan Hansol hampir bersamaan.

"Kalau tidak ya jangan melakukan!" Jeonghan gemas setengah mati. "Lagipula tinggal satu tahun sampai kalian legal. Apa menunggu satu tahun saja sesulit itu?"

 _Setahun itu lama please..._ batin Seungkwan cemberut di dalam hati.

"Boo Seungkwan, apa kau sedang membantahku dalam hati?" tuduh Jeonghan yang langsung membuat adiknya membelalakkan mata lebar.

"Ti-tidak, Hyung. Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sumpah!" dengan panik Seungkwan menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia bilang tuh dia bilang~" suara Leechan menyeletuk dari arah sofa. "E-e-e-e Seungkwan Hyung bohong~" godanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjuk dengan nakal.

"Chan-ah, kau nonton TV saja," tegur Jeonghan langsung membuat senyuman Maknae sirna seketika.

"Ne, Hyung," jawab Leechan patuh, duduk manis di sofa menghadap layar TV.

"Duduklah di sini sampai makan malam nanti dan pikirkan kesalahan kalian," tutup Jeonghan lalu menghela napas gusar dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku mau mandi. MANDI LAMAAAAA SEKALI! JANGAN GANGGU!" seru namja berambut panjang tersebut ketus sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kini giliran Seungcheol yang duduk jongkok di hadapan dua Maknae yang sudah nampak pegal mengangkat tangan.

"Kapok?" tanya sang leader. "Kapok tidak?"

"Kapok, Hyung," jawab Seungkwan dan Hansol kembali bersamaan.

Seungcheol terkekeh. "Jangan kapok," ujarnya.

"Ulangi lagi tidak apa-apa. Lakukan sebanyak yang kalian mau. Aku sangat mengerti, di usia semuda kalian rasa cinta pasti sedang panas-panasnya sampai kalian merasa gerah dan ingin selalu melepas baju. Benar 'kan?" Seungcheol tersenyum. "Jadi, santai saja—"

Seungkwan menatap sanksi pada kakak tertuanya, pun dengan Hansol. Mereka tak ingin menaruh harapan pada kata-kata Seungcheol.

"—bercintalah sebanyak yang kalian mau lalu aku juga bisa menghajar kalian sebanyak yang aku mau. Oke 'kan?"

Tuh 'kan bener.

Seungkwan melengos.

Mendadak terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka disusul siulan nyaring melantunkan lagu Pretty U. Sosok Soonyoung terlihat masuk dari beranda menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tegur Seungcheol.

"Eoh," jawab Soonyoung singkat.

"Sendirian? Mana Jihoon?"

"Di studio."

"Hyung, bukannya tadi kau bilang kau tidak akan pulang malam ini?" celetuk Leechan.

"Setelah ini aku juga mau keluar lagi. Aku cuma mengambil barang yang tertinggal." Soonyoung menghilang di lorong dan sebentar kemudian kembali muncul di ruang tengah.

"Apa yang ketinggalan?"

"Kondom."

Seungcheol menyesal sudah bertanya.

"Eh, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Soonyoung kaget, baru menyadari ada Hansol serta Seungkwan yang sedang berlutut mengangkat tangan di dinding ruang tengah.

"Lihat apa yang Maknae-mu lakukan," ujar Seungcheol.

"Eyy, Maknae-ku Leechan. Mereka Maknae-mu dan Jihoon," kilah Soonyoung langsung terfokus perhatiannya pada warna merah di leher Seungkwan dan tawa ngakak pemuda tersebut pecah tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Aigoo aigoo aigoo~ begini kelakuan kalian saat menjaga rumah, eoh? Uluh uluh uluh, anak muda jaman sekarang." Soonyoung berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala persis nenek-nenek.

Hansol menunduk dengan muram sementara Seungkwan hanya merengut kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, coraknya bagus. Selera senimu lumayan juga ternyata." Soonyoung mengacak rambut Hansol.

"Tapi jangan lupa untuk menyiapkan uang. Masih ada fansign, kalian masih harus membayar denda untuk tandanya. Ingat peraturan kantor, TANDA = DENDA!" ujar sang performance leader menyadarkan pasangan muda di hadapannya. Bersamaan keduanya langsung menghela napas panjang.

"Lihat 'kan? Di usia kalian, bercinta itu enaknya cuma sebentar. Sisanya, muak," kata Seungcheol kembali membuat kedua Maknae-nya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "Sudah, sana mandi. Seungkwan-ah, kau bisa istirahat. Hansol-ah, sore ini jangan lupa ke perusahaan menggarap lagu yang kita bahas kemarin," ucap sang leader dengan bijak membuat mata dua adiknya seketika cerah.

"Ne, Hyung," jawab Hansol sambil membantu kekasihnya untuk berdiri lalu menuntunnya kembali ke kamar.

"Setidaknya mereka romantis," celetuk Soonyoung, tersenyum melihat Hansol yang menggenggam tangan Seungkwan, berjalan bersamanya keluar ruang duduk.

"Tapi mereka masih terlalu muda," desis Seungcheol.

"Tidak sampai setahun mereka sudah legal. Lagipula anak muda yang bersemangat itu wajar, tandanya mereka kuat dan sehat. Ah, aku iri pada mereka."

"Kh." Seungcheol menyeringai.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu—"

"Hyung, kapan kita latihan?" pertanyaan Leechan menghentikan gerakan Soonyoung.

"Ah, itu..." si sipit nampak berpikir sejenak. "Besok pagi. Sekitar jam sepuluh aku tunggu kalian di kantor. Beritahu Junhui dan Minghao sekalian, oke?"

"Tidak malam ini?" Leechan nampak kecewa.

"Malam ini aku sibuk." Soonyoung nyengir.

"Tapi kau bilang kau mau ke kantor, Hyung." Leechan ngotot.

"Aish, jangan nakal," desis Soonyoung antara kesal dan gemas. "Pokoknya besok pagi kita ketemuan di kantor. Sudah, aku pergi." Namja itu buru-buru keluar ruangan menuju beranda, tak ingin dihujani rengekan lagi oleh Maknae.

"Kenapa semuanya sok sibuk? Padahal yang mereka lakukan setelah promosi cuma bermain-main," gerutu Leechan sambil cemberut.

Seungcheol mengulum senyum. "Bukannya kau juga ada kesibukan? PR-PR-mu?"

"Susah. Aku malas mengerjakannya." Maknae mem-pout-kan mulut.

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke kantor, ada Jisoo di sana. Barusan Seokmin menelpon, dia juga sedang di sana dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu."

Mata Leechan bersinar seketika. "Oh ya!? Kalau begitu aku akan minta diajari Jisoo Hyung dan Mingyu Hyung! Asyik!" lalu dengan riang Maknae melompat dari sofa dan berlari menuju ke kamarnya.

Seungcheol tertawa kecil. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang bisa dijadikan panutan baik di dalam tim.

Untunglah.

 **-END-**

* * *

MARI SELAMATKAN KEPOLOSAN LEECHAAAN #LeechanSquad XD XD  
Kekekekeke  
Apa deeh, dia juga udah terkontaminasi keles -,-

Lama gak bikin rate M, ada banyak istilah tapi males buat meng-imply-kannya  
Maafkan Myka karena udah bikin mata kalian ternoda baca 5k NC ini *bow*  
Hukum Myka dg mengirimkan Hong Jisoo bersama sabuk dan borgol #tsaaahh

Terbayar separuh utang gue ke elu, AuroRain *ketjup basyah*


	2. Nonton

Seventeen ke Amerika untuk konser, tapi ternyata VerKwan punya rencana lain.

#verkwan #seventeen #yaoi #t

 **NONTON**

KCON di Amerika.

Seventeen datang sehari lebih awal untuk dapat menikmati keindahan serta kesibukan Amerika yang sejatinya tidak terlalu kontras dengan Korea. Bedanya hanyalah, di Korea orang-orang kebanyakan mirip dengan Soonyoung sementara di Amerika hampir kesemuanya seperti bersaudara jauh dengan Hansol. Tak hanya itu, apa-apa yang mereka ucapkan dan teriakkan benar-benar berbeda dengan orang Korea kecuali di bagian 'Oppa!'.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hansol dan Jisoo menjadi orang sibuk. Mereka seolah sudah beralih profesi dari member menjadi tour guide. Tak hanya menerjemahkan, keduanya pun harus bersabar menjawab pertanyaan para member yang dipenuhi oleh antusiasme serta rasa kagum layaknya seorang turis.

Usai seharian berjalan-jalan, ketiga belas anak bebek segera digiring para manager untuk kembali ke hotel sebab semangat dan antusiasme mereka masih harus disimpan guna menghadapi latihan serta konser besok. Sambil tidak lelah berceloteh ramai menceritakan kembali pengalaman berkeliling satu petak kecil dari negara asing Amerika, Seventeen melangkah beriringan di koridor menuju kamar mereka. Seungkwan baru akan masuk ke dalam kamar mengikuti Mingyu dan Minghao yang mendahuluinya ketika sebuah lengan kuat menarik paksa tubuhnya untuk kembali menjauh dari batas pintu.

"Seungkwan-ah?" panggil Mingyu saat mendengar pekikan kecil dari temannya.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Seungkwan." Terdengar suara Hansol yang menjawab membuat rekannya ber-oh lega.

"Apa-apaan sih?" sang diva menyentak ketus sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang berdenyut akibat ditarik terlalu keras oleh Hansol.

"Ayo nonton," ucap namja bule tersebut seketika membuat pemuda chubby di depannya memelototkan mata.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Seungkwan dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Nonton. Ayo nonton," ulang Hansol, tidak mengerti kenapa reaksi pacarnya terlihat begitu aneh.

"Kau gila? Kau mengajakku nonton di saat kita menjadi pusat perhatian begini? Apa kau ingin tertangkap paparazzi dan dapat skandal, huh?"

Hansol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu 'kan? Lupakan, aku mau tidur." Seungkwan berbalik hendak masuk kamar lagi namun tangan Hansol kembali meraihnya.

"Ayolah, aku mohon." Dia merengek. "Aku ingin berkencan denganmu~"

"Tidak sekarang, Hansol-ah—"

"Jisoo Hyung sudah bersedia membantu kita." Kalimat Hansol menghentikan kegusaran kekasihnya seketika.

"Huh?" namja cantik itu melongo.

Hansol mengangguk. "Orang tua Jisoo Hyung datang mengunjunginya ke hotel ini. Dia bilang dia ingin menemui mereka dan mengajakku. Aku katakan padanya aku mau ikut asal boleh mengajakmu. Nanti kita memberi salam sebentar ke orang tua Hyung lalu pergi ke bioskop. Hyung juga bilang akan menunggu kita sampai selesai lalu kembali ke sini bersama-sama. Tenang saja, ini Jisoo Hyung. Dia bisa dipercaya dan manager tidak akan curiga padanya."

Mata bulat Seungkwan berkedip, ada keraguan dan rasa takut di sana tapi Hansol menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat memberikan kesungguhan.

"Aku akan menjagamu," janjinya dengan dua mata menatap lurus pada pupil Seungkwan.

Hening sejenak, namun kemudian pemuda berpipi chubby tersebut mengangguk membuat senyuman lebar sekejab mekar di wajah tampan di hadapannya.

"Aku harus bilang dulu pada Mingyu kalau aku akan pergi dengan kalian," ucap Seungkwan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hansol.

-o-

Hansol serius dengan kata-katanya. Setelah menyapa orang tua Jisoo dan sedikit berbasa-basi, pemuda bule tersebut segera menggelandang Seungkwan ke bioskop terdekat yang berada satu bangunan dengan pusat perbelanjaan. Malam mungkin mulai larut, tapi kesibukan mall sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berkurang. Keramaiannya membuat Seungkwan gugup dan tanpa sadar semakin menurunkan lidah topi untuk menutupi wajah sementara Hansol malah bersiul-siul riang di sampingnya.

"Jangan kaku begitu. Bisa-bisa kau malah dicurigai sebagai teroris," bisik Hansol di telinga Seungkwan membuat kekasihnya tersentak dan makin dag dig dug tidak karuan. Namja berdarah campuran tersebut cuma terkekeh saat sang diva merengek sembari mencubiti lengannya.

"Di sini yaoi sudah legal, tidak akan ada yang peduli pada apapun yang kita lakukan. Jadi santai saja," ujar Hansol seraya meletakkan lengan ke atas pundak Seungkwan, membawanya untuk mendekat.

"Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan," cicit si body molek, tanpa sengaja dia melihat iklan konser KCON disiarkan oleh televisi layar jumbo yang dipamerkan di etalase toko elektronik, tepat saat menunjukkan video klip Seventeen, dan seketika itu Seungkwan langsung memeluk tangan Hansol dengan erat sambil mengeluarkan suara seperti anak tikus menangis.

"Uluh uluh~ kau takut mereka mengenalimu?" Hansol terkekeh, menyadari kecemasan Seungkwan namun tidak dapat mengingkari kenyataan jika kepanikan pacarnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kemari, aku akan menyembunyikanmu supaya mereka tidak bisa melihatmu," canda Hansol menarik kepala Seungkwan ke bawah ketiaknya yang langsung membuat dia memekik.

"Kurang ajar!" dengan kesal sang diva mengeplak keras lengan berotot di sebelahnya sambil mendengus sementara Hansol hanya tertawa.

"Bersikaplah natural seperti itu, jadi kau tidak akan terlalu mencolok dan menarik perhatian," ujar si bule membuat kekasihnya mengedarkan pandangan dan benar saja, orang-orang cuma melihat pertengkaran mereka sekilas lalu melanjutkan kesibukan masing-masing.

Dengan kesal sang diva merengut, membuat rapper-nya kembali tergelak.

-o-

"Two seats for couple. Here you are, enjoy your movie." Petugas menyerahkan dua helai tiket pada Hansol yang menjawab dengan 'Thanks' singkat. Segera dia keluar dari antrian dan langsung dapat melihat sosok Seungkwan yang sedang berdiri gelisah menunggu di dekat pintu masuk. Hansol tersenyum, melenggang riang mendekati namja itu.

"Aku sudah dapatkan tiketnya—"

"Hansol-ah!" suara bergetar Seungkwan langsung mengubah ekspresi wajah kekasihnya. Terlebih ketika dirasa Hansol ujung jari pemuda tersebut dingin dengan mata yang nampak sangat ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hansol, nada suaranya terdengar mengeras.

"A-ada yang bicara padaku, sepertinya dia memintaku untuk pergi dengannya. Dia menarik tanganku," cerita Seungkwan, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau katakan?" mata coklat Hansol menajam.

"A-a-aku bilang 'I am not alone, my friend is buying tickets right now he will come back soon'. Aku juga sudah bilang padanya kalau aku tidak lancar bahasa Inggris tapi dia memaksaku. Lalu aku katakan, 'I will scream!' dan dia baru melepaskanku. Dia pergi tapi sepertinya terlihat marah." Seungkwan meraih hoodie Hansol, menggenggamnya erat. "Hansol-ah, dia tidak akan kembali untuk menyakiti kita 'kan?"

Hansol tertegun, namun kemudian dia menggeleng, mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan kekasihnya. "Ada aku di sini, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Kau sangat pemberani, Sayang. Aku bangga padamu." Dia masih tersenyum, memegang kedua pipi Seungkwan lalu menariknya ke dalam dekapan yang hangat, sekedar ingin meredakan sedikit ketakutan namja cantik tersebut.

"Ayo masuk, filmnya akan segera dimulai," ajak Hansol mengalihkan topik, membawa Seungkwan berjalan bersamanya, mengeratkan tangan yang masih berada di pinggang pemuda itu. Tanpa Seungkwan tahu, Hansol menoleh ke belakang, mengamati sekilas orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Sepasang matanya menajam, ada kewaspadaan di sana ... dan juga kemarahan.

-o-

"Baby, lepas hoodie-mu," ujar Hansol lima menit setelah film dimulai, membuat mata Seungkwan melotot lebar dan otomatis kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" tuduh namja cantik tersebut sambil mengedarkan pandangan menyeleksi keadaan. Kursi-kursi di sekitar mereka memang banyak yang kosong karena sepertinya film yang dipilih Hansol hanya segelintir yang meminatinya mengingat tujuan bule tersebut ke bioskop memang bukan murni untuk menonton melainkan untuk berpacaran.

"Lepas saja. Kita bertukar hoodie," kata Hansol sudah selesai melepas hoodie miliknya sendiri.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Seungkwan namun tetap menuruti permintaan kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin baumu. Aku harus punya 'bau rumah' untuk bisa tidur di tempat asing." Hansol tersenyum simpatik.

"Halah alasan! Bilang saja hoodie-mu kotor dan minta dicucikan." Dengan jutek Seungkwan melempar bajunya ke arah Hansol, membuat namja keturunan Amerika tersebut terkekeh.

Usai berpakaian, Hansol langsung memeluk lengan di sebelahnya dan meletakkan kepala di pundaknya, menuai tatapan sekilas dari Seungkwan sebelum kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke depan, ke layar proyektor yang mempertunjukkan scene sekumpulan orang yang kelihatannya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu walau pemuda berponi tersebut sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau fokus sekali," desis Hansol menahan tawa memandang ekspresi serius kekasihnya dari samping.

"Kau seharusnya juga fokus. Kita sudah membayar mahal untuk ini, setidaknya harus menonton sebentar," tukas Seungkwan. "Mengesalkan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan," lanjutnya dengan gerutuan.

"Mereka sedang membuat rencana." Hansol mulai menerjemahkan. "Untuk menjebak ketua mafia yang melarikan diri. Yang sempat dilihat mafia itu adalah si wanita berambut pirang." Dia menunjuk ke arah layar.

"Temannya menawarkan diri untuk menjadi umpan. Dia akan berpenampilan mirip wanita itu supaya si mafia memfokuskan serangan hanya padanya. Lalu di saat bersamaan, wanita yang asli akan menyergap mafia dari belakang bersama dengan anggota lainnya."

Seungkwan menatap Hansol dengan mata berbinar. "Kenapa kau bisa sangat pintar?" desis namja itu kagum.

Hansol tersenyum. "Karena aku memilikimu. Aku bisa menjadi segalanya asal bersamamu."

"Kh, gombal deh kumat." Seungkwan mencibir.

"Yah...setidaknya kau harus menciumku 'kan? Aku baru saja mengatakan kau adalah hal terpenting yang membuatku bisa lebih pintar," tagih Hansol.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Seungkwan.

"Aku akan mencurinya," jawab Hansol.

"Aku akan berteriak." Si cantik mengancam.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan melakukannya." Si bule tersenyum miring lantas dengan kecepatan cahaya dia sudah meraih dagu Seungkwan dan memperangkap bibirnya. Sang diva memegang tangan Hansol mencoba untuk menjauh, namun kekasihnya lebih lincah memindahkan jari ke tengah-tengah helaian rambut, menekan kepalanya dari belakang untuk terus menempelkan mulut yang sudah mulai terbuka pasrah. Seungkwan yang pasrah, membiarkan Hansol memasukkan lidah dan meneguk apa yang dia inginkan hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya mendesah beberapa kali.

"Darn it!" Hansol melepaskan pagutan untuk mengumpat, mengundang tatapan penuh pertanyaan dari kekasihnya yang sudah terengah.

"Film ini punya adegan dewasa," ujar si bule, bertahap membuat kedua mata oriental di hadapannya melotot lebar. Hansol melanjutkan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kalau di Korea mungkin akan disensor, tapi di sini tidak ada yang seperti itu. Kau mau menontonnya sampai selesai?"

Seungkwan hanya terdiam, wajahnya memerah.

Entah malu...

...entah marah.

 **-END-**

* * *

Pantes bioskopnya sepi, Mas -,-

Me: "DAPET IDE VERKWAN DONG YAAA"  
Dia: "Bagus, sana tulis. Yg rada angst ya."  
Me: "VerKwan cucoknya yg imut lucu fluff -,-"  
Dia: "-_-"


	3. Wet Dream

**WARNING!  
GS**

Yang dilakukan Seungkwan hanya tidur, namun rasanya dia sangat lelah seperti habis ditiduri seseorang.

#verkwan #seventeen #gs #mature

 **Wet Dream**

Bangun ditemani ereksi pagi bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi Hansol, setidaknya setelah dia pergi berkonsultasi pada dokter dan mendapat jawaban jika hal tersebut normal.

Tak ada yang aneh.

Tak ada masalah.

Benar, memang seharusnya tak ada masalah. Ereksi spontan tanpa rangsangan seksual—menurut pengalaman Hansol—biasanya akan mereda begitu saja setelah dua puluh menit hingga setengah jam. Jadi yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah menunggunya turun sendiri sambil bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur dan gelundungan ke sana-kemari.

Iya, seharusnya begitulah skenarionya. Rutinitas yang dia lakukan hampir di setiap pagi dan selama ini tidak pernah menimbulkan masalah, KETIKA tanpa seorang Seungkwan yang meringkuk tepat di sebelahnya.

Hansol membuang napas banyak-banyak, melirik paras tenang kekasihnya yang berbaring nyenyak dengan sebelah tangan di atas dada dan kepala mengusel tepat di bawah dagunya. Pemuda tersebut bergerak tidak nyaman, merasakan kesemutan di lengan yang ditindih Seungkwan serta ganjalan di dalam bokser yang tidak juga menurun meski sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia membuka mata, berdiam diri di bilik yang menjadi tempat tidur di dalam mobil karavan piknik mereka, dan berkedip kosong menatap langit-langit yang merupakan bagian bawah kasur dari ranjang susun yang ada.

Kembali Hansol menghela napas panjang, tidak habis pikir kenapa Seungkwan bisa berada di sampingnya sebab semalam—seingatnya—gadis itu berteriak-teriak kesal karena tidak mau dipaksa membantu mencuci perkakas makan lalu pergi tidur lebih dulu. Dia berbaring di ranjang atas menghadap dinding, pura-pura tidur dan sengaja tidak menjawab panggilan Hansol yang menawarinya coklat panas. Kalau sekarang Seungkwan berakhir dengan pulas memeluk badan kekasihnya seperti anak kucing mencari perlindungan begini, pasti di tengah malam gadis tersebut dibangunkan suara-suara binatang dari luar karavan (mereka memang sedang piknik di wilayah kemah yang terletak di pinggiran hutan) lalu terjaga karena ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Hansol yang tidur di ranjang bawah.

Kesal, Hansol mendengus. Dipandanginya celah gorden karavan yang sudah menunjukkan terang matahari, dia mengira-ira sekarang pasti sudah pukul tujuh atau setengah delapan dan seketika teringat olehnya bagian luar mobil yang tadi malam dia tinggalkan berantakan setelah pesta barbeque. Seungkwan tidak mau diajak kerjasama mencuci perkakas makan dengan alasan dia sudah menyiapkan daging dan memasak bumbu dari sore bahkan juga membantu Hansol memanggang, sehingga sudah sewajarnya kalau si pacar sendiri yang mencuci semua piring serta wadah. Sedangkan Hansol juga lelah karena berdiri berjam-jam untuk memanggang daging jadi dia putuskan akan membuang sampah dan membersihkan semuanya pagi ini.

Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan di hari terakhir piknik mereka namun Hansol malah terjebak di pelukan nyenyak Seungkwan dan tenda yang berkedut minta dijamah di dalam celananya.

 _What a bad luck!_

Mendadak Seungkwan bergerak, melepaskan tangan dari tubuh Hansol dan beralih telentang diikuti lirikan kekasihnya. Gadis itu masih memejamkan mata, bergeming, memberi tanda dia tidak akan bangun untuk waktu dekat dan hal tersebut membuat Hansol semakin frustasi. Bisa saja dia sekarang meninggalkan Seungkwan dan pergi keluar, memulai pekerjaannya sendiri namun yang menjadi pikiran adalah bagian selatannya yang jelas-jelas harus dikosongkan lebih dulu baru bisa diajak kompromi. Lalu masalah selanjutnya adalah Hansol bimbang antara menjamah tubuhnya sendiri atau melibatkan Seungkwan—

Aaargh! Bagaimana bisa dia sebodoh ini!? Orang lain pasti sudah akan memutuskan untuk melibatkan pihak kedua apalagi jika dia adalah gadis semolek Seungkwan dengan tubuh gitar yang sempurna dan kulit putih mulus. Namun Hansol teringat pada ancaman yeoja itu sebelum mereka pergi piknik untuk mengisi liburan. Seungkwan mengatakan kalau selama menginap bersama di satu mobil dia tidak ingin mereka melakukan hubungan karena menurutnya bercinta waktu piknik itu sangat mainstream dan dia tidak mau melakukannya. Kalau sampai Hansol melanggar, akan ada sanksi berat yang tidak akan bisa dia bayangkan terjadi pada dirinya nanti.

Hanya Boo Seungkwan, kekasih kesayangan Choi Hansol, yang menolak bercinta di saat momen tersebut dirasanya sudah terlalu umum. Mindset yang hebat.

Dan sampai detik terakhir Hansol memutuskan menahan diri tidak menyentuh Seungkwan, mencoba menunggu hingga puncak tubuhnya turun sendiri kalaupun kemudian tidak ada perubahan, baru dia akan mengangsurkan tangan untuk memberi bantuan. Namun, bukan perjuangan namanya kalau tidak ada cobaan dan tidak ada yang lebih bisa menghentikan napas selain Seungkwan yang kembali mengubah posisi tidur hingga berbaring menempel di sisi badan Hansol dengan sebelah tangan menggaruk ujung pundak tanpa sadar membuat kerah kemeja tidur gadis itu melebar memperlihatkan bahu putih serta bagian atas dada yang tidak dipakaikan bra (Seungkwan tidak pernah mengenakan bra saat tidur yang mana menjadi kebiasaan yang paling disukai Hansol darinya).

"Hegh—" Hansol menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menghentikan diri dari mengeluarkan suara erangan di saat dapat dia rasakan sesuatu mengalir nikmat ke bagian selatan tubuhnya. Mata coklat pemuda tersebut melirik horor ke arah kaki dan mengumpat tanpa suara ketika tenda yang sudah menonjol menjadi semakin tinggi bahkan mulai memperlihatkan jejak basah.

 _Fuck it, Choi Hansol!_ Dia merutuk dirinya sendiri, menggigiti ujung kuku dengan gelisah dan bolak-balik memandang wajah Seungkwan yang masih terlelap tanpa dosa serta belahan dadanya yang begitu menggoda penuh dosa.

 _Shit shit shit!_ Pada akhirnya Hansol menepikan kenyataan pacarnya akan mengamuk dan menindasnya seumur hidup setelah ini selesai nanti.

Hansol memiringkan badan, meraih kepala Seungkwan dan membuatnya menoleh untuk dapat mengecup bibir yang masih terkatup mimpi itu, melumatnya samar, membasahinya sejenak baru kemudian dia menurunkan ciuman menuju dagu dan sisi leher gadis tersebut. Seungkwan bergeming, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terpengaruh akan sentuhan di tubuhnya.

Hansol membawa kekasihnya untuk makin mendekat, mengusahakan lengan yang berada di bawah tubuh Seungkwan dapat menangkup sebelah bulatan dadanya dari belakang dan hal itu tidak sulit mengingat gadis mungil tersebut baru saja pamer tentang program dietnya yang berhasil membuat badannya mengecil. Sedangkan tangan Hansol yang lain membuka kancing baju Seungkwan, menurunkan kerahnya, cukup untuk dapat melihat sepasang dada membusung dengan puting merah muda yang masih lembut.

Menggunakan telapak tangan besarnya, Hansol menangkup sebelah dada sang kekasih, meremasnya pelan sementara dia melarikan bibir pada tulang selangka gadis itu. Alis Seungkwan sedikit mengerut, namun kedua matanya masih belum terbuka.

Bibir Hansol sampai di belahan dada lain, mengecupi putingnya, menjilatinya, dan helaan pendek lolos dari celah di mulut pemiliknya. Pemuda itu tidak mau membuang waktu, segera meraup dada Seungkwan lantas menghisapnya, mempermainkan nipple di dalam mulut dengan lidah dan gigi, menggunakan tangan untuk memberikan pijatan lembut sedangkan bulatan yang lain sudah dia manjakan dengan lengan yang masih ditindih sang pacar.

"Ahh..." Seungkwan bersuara, merasa tidak nyaman di dalam tidur. Tubuh gadis itu menggeliat pelan, kedua matanya enggan terbuka masih dikuasai kantuk, dan sepasang tangannya reflek menolak Hansol meski yang kemudian bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memeluk kepala namja tersebut, mematrinya di depan dada sambil sesekali menggenggam surai hitamnya tanpa sadar.

Hansol masih menyusu pada Seungkwan, mempermainkan titik sensitif yang sangat dia tahu tidak pernah gagal dalam membangkitkan hasrat gadis di pelukannya sambil dengan pelan pemuda itu memindahkan tangan menyusuri kulit perut kekasihnya, turun, hingga tiba di daerah pribadi yeoja tersebut yang hanya terbungkus panties ketat—salah satu kebiasaan tidur yang juga menjadi favorit Hansol.

Hansol mengulum gemas puting kekasihnya yang sudah mengeras sembari mengusapkan lembut ujung jarinya pada tengah-tengah pangkal kaki Seungkwan, mencoba membelah mahkota itu dan menemukan inti tubuhnya yang dapat membuat si gadis lupa diri.

"Eungh..." Seungkwan mengerang, menggerakkan pinggul dan kedua kaki seolah dia sedang mengalami mimpi basah. Yeoja tersebut memeluk Hansol dengan lebih erat, meraba rambut, leher, dan punggungnya mencari pegangan lalu kembali melenguh panjang.

Hansol menambah tekanan pada usapannya, beralih dengan memijat bagian selatan Seungkwan dan menggesekkan jari di tengah-tengah lipatan yang mulai membasahi kain panties. Gadisnya menggeliat gelisah, mendesah dalam tidur, dan dapat Hansol rasakan kulit tubuh dalam dekapannya itu sudah memanas.

"Hansol—ahh..." setidaknya hal yang terbaik adalah Hansol masih menjadi satu-satunya oknum yang meniduri Seungkwan baik di kenyataan maupun di dalam mimpi. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat seringaian tercetak puas di bibir si namja.

Hansol melepaskan dada Seungkwan dari mulutnya, menarik perlahan lengan dari bawah punggung gadis tersebut dan beranjak bangkit untuk menempatkan diri di atas perempuan yang masih tergolek tenang mengira dia hanya dibuai oleh mimpi indah.

Srek, si namja menutupkan tirai yang memang terpasang mengelilingi ranjang bagian bawah, membuat tempat tidurnya gelap karena kekurangan cahaya dan dengan cepat dia menurunkan celana, membebaskan ganjalan yang sedari tadi terasa mengganggu membuat boksernya menjadi dua kali lebih sempit baru kemudian menarik turun panties Seungkwan sendiri. Si gadis masih memejamkan mata tanpa sadar kedua kakinya sudah dibuka lebar dengan ujung benda keras mengacung tegang meratakan diri pada cairan cintanya.

Hansol merundukkan badan, meraih sebelah pipi chubby Seungkwan yang sedikit tirus lalu mengulum bibirnya. Merasa tidak mendapat balasan, pemuda tersebut memindahkan kecupan pada garis rahang gadisnya dan mulai menggambari leher jenjang itu dengan pola sesuka hati sementara di bawah sana dia menempatkan diri pada pintu Seungkwan.

Alis gadis berwajah oriental mengerut, erangan lirih merembes tak nyaman dari celah bibirnya ketika Hansol perlahan menyatukan tubuh mereka, mendorong sedikit demi sedikit miliknya menembus pertahanan gadis itu yang baru beberapa hari tidak dia jamah namun otot dindingnya sudah kembali mengerut seolah mereka tidak bercinta selama berbulan-bulan.

'Ah' keras lolos dari bibir Seungkwan seiring dengan kepalanya mendongak terbenam pada bantal, membiarkan Hansol merasakan sesuatu yang hangat meleleh di dalam sana, memijat bagian tubuhnya disusul oleh sensasi licin. Seungkwan sudah meraih klimaks pertama dengan begitu mudah. Untuk sesaat si namja bergeming, menahan diri, menunggu hingga napas tersengal kekasihnya kembali teratur baru kemudian dia menggerakkan pinggul.

"Hansol—ah...ah...ah..." suara Seungkwan melantun indah di dalam spasi mobil karavan yang sempit, mengiringi bunyi kulit mengenai kulit serta decitan keempat ban yang menahan body kendaraan yang terus-menerus bergoyang seirama dengan hentakan Hansol. Pemuda tersebut melenguh, mengerangkan kepuasaan akhirnya bisa kembali berbagi kenikmatan dengan kekasih tercinta yang sejatinya hanya membuat fraksi memabukkan itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih membius daripada melakukannya sendiri.

Hansol menjatuhkan diri pada Seungkwan, menuntun kedua tangan gadis itu untuk mencengkeram bantal dan selimut di sekitar kepalanya sementara dia membenamkan wajah pada tengah-tengah dada membusung yang bergoyang mengikuti gerakan pinggulnya. Pemuda tersebut menangkup kedua bulatan daging kekasihnya, merapatkannya, menggesekkan seolah mereka adalah dua buah bola lantas meremasnya kuat yang berimbas pada teriakan si pemilik.

Hansol mengurangi gerakan, mengganti dengan _slow motion_ erotis yang mengandung hujaman keras tepat di titik terdalam Seungkwan, tanpa sadar membuat si gadis makin melebarkan kaki seolah memberi jalan dan tak lama kemudian tubuh elok itu kembali menegang. Namja berwajah campuran Asia-Amerika tersebut tidak menghentikan gerakan meski tahu klimaks menghantam hebat gadis bersurai coklat di bawahnya hingga kedua bahu serta sekujur badannya mengejang, dinding bagian dalamnya ikut berkedut kuat, dan Seungkwan merengek meminta waktu untuk pelampiasan namun Hansol tidak memberikan kesempatan.

Sebaliknya, pemuda itu malah memperdalam tahtanya pada mahkota gadis yang beberapa bulan lebih tua, menyarangkan tubuh hingga ke penghabisan lorong sang kekasih sampai Seungkwan membusurkan punggung dan mencengkeram kuat kain sprei membiarkan buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Han...sol...!" Seungkwan berteriak tertahan, merapatkan kaki menjepit tubuh namjanya sementara Hansol mengerang keras merasakan dinding panas yeoja tersebut kembali berkedut, melumat kuat anggota badannya, memaksa untuk memeras habis air cinta yang tersimpan dan dia datang seperti itu, membenamkan diri jauh pada tubuh Seungkwan, mengisi setiap rongga gadis tersebut dengan segenap kepuasan yang membuncah sama seperti yang dia rasakan.

Hansol terengah, meringkuk di atas kekasihnya yang tak kalah diburu napas, menyangga badan dengan dua siku yang mulai goyah kehabisan daya mengikuti tubuhnya di dalam Seungkwan yang melemas kehabisan benih. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, pemuda tersebut bergerak, mencoba bangun dari gadisnya yang masih memejamkan mata, agaknya akan tertidur lagi karena kelelahan.

Namja bersurai hitam tersenyum, merunduk sekali lagi untuk mengecup bibir merah Seungkwan, melepasnya setelah meninggalkan bisikan _"I love you, Babe."_

.

Seungkwan muncul di pintu karavan dengan penampilan acak-acakan, rambut panjang kusut, wajah mengantuk, dan kemeja oversize yang memiliki bekas lipatan di sana-sini. Gadis itu menguap, menutupkan telapak tangan di atas matanya untuk menghindari silau cahaya matahari yang menyengat kornea.

"Hansol-ah," panggilnya serak pada namja yang sedang membereskan peralatan memanggang daging. Si empunya nama menoleh dan seketika tersenyum.

 _"_ _Good morning, Babe~"_ sapa Hansol.

Seungkwan menggaruk lehernya yang terasa gatal, menggesekkan kuku tepat di tanda cinta yang ditinggalkan Hansol di sana.

"Apa kau menyetubuhiku waktu aku tidur?" gadis itu bertanya langsung membuat gerakan kekasihnya terhenti. Pemuda blasteran menelan ludah, mencoba memikirkan apapun yang dapat menyelamatkan dirinya.

"T-tidak." Hansol menggelengkan kepala, mengerjabkan mata, dan memasang senyuman lebar sepolos mungkin sementara Seungkwan hanya memicingkan pandangan.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Hansol menjawab terlalu cepat. "Aku mana mungkin melakukannya? Kau bilang kau tidak mau berhubungan selama piknik 'kan? Ehehehe."

"Tsk." Seungkwan berdecak, dia menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. "Berarti aku memang bermimpi," desisnya.

"Memang kau mimpi apa?" Hansol berjalan mendekat.

"Mimpi basah!" cetus si gadis begitu saja lantas berbalik masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Yah! Jangan tidur lagi, bantu aku! Seungkwan-ah!" seru Hansol.

"Tidak mau! Aku capek!" balas Seungkwan keras dari dalam mobil.

Hansol hanya tersenyum, tidak bicara lagi dan berbalik begitu saja melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuang sampah.

Di dalam karavan—lebih tepatnya di tempat tidur bawah dari sepasang kasur susun—Seungkwan bergelung membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut Hansol. Dia menghela napas.

"Padahal aku cuma tidur, tapi kenapa rasanya capek sekali ya..." gadis itu menggumam heran.

 **-END-**

* * *

Edisi males ngedit  
Maklumi kalo ada typo dan kalimat yg ga nyambung ya, huhuhu

Sempat diprotes, _"VERKWAN BELUM LEGAL MALAH DIKASIH FF RATE M MULU!"_  
"Ya kali, di 2017 nanti kan mereka udah legal. Anggap aja ini sebagai pemanasan/?"  
Dan seketika Myka dilemparin cimol


End file.
